Never have I ever
by MariaR93
Summary: Olivia and Rafael are getting work done at her place. After Noah goes to bed they decide to play a little game.
1. Never have I ever

Olivia was sitting at her desk finalizing some paper work before she called it a night when she heard a knock at her door.

"Open!" she said without looking up. She heard the door open and close as she was finishing the last page to her file. When she looked up she was a little surprised to see Rafael in her office. He has been there many times before but she wasn't aware that he was coming in the office today. "Something wrong with a case I gave you?"

"Just wanted to go over some details" he smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and just wanted to go home to Noah but it must have been important or he wouldn't be here "how about we share a cab to my place order delivery and work it out after I put Noah to bed"

"I'll call a cab and meet you down stairs?"

"Yeah I just need to grab my coat and put this file away" he walked out the door and she started to pack up. When she met him down stairs the cab just pulled up. Rafael opened the door for her and let her in first. She gave the driver her address as he entered the cab and closed the door.

He then looked at her and asked "So what's good near your place?"

Shortly after they arrived to Olivia's their delivery showed up. Olivia fed Noah and they went over their most recent case. Rafael brought up a few concerns that Olivia made note of to take care of tomorrow. They continued to talk about work while playing with Noah. Rafael is still a little awkward when it comes to playing but now he can hold Noah like a child instead of a stray cat.

Noah was starting to yawn so Olivia scooped him up. "I'm going to put him to bed. You're welcome to stay if you want it won't be long"

"Sure I'll just grab something to drink as I wait you want anything?"

"Whatever you grab is fine with me"

A few minutes later Olivia came out side and Rafael was on the couch channel surfing sipping on a glass of scotch and a second glass was sitting on the coffee table.

"Anything good on?" She grabbed her glass and sat down next to him kicking off her shoes and letting her hair down.

"Nah just a bunch of reruns or games I don't watch" he smirked and looked over at her "got any movies?"

"If you like G rated movies" she laughed "we could play a game"

"Hm I'm intrigued. What game?"

"Never have I ever? I haven't played in a while but it's still fun to play every now and then."

"Well alright let's play!" He turned to face her and held up 10 fingers.

Oliva just laughed got up and grabbed the bottle of scotch and a deck of cards "oh no we won't be playing that way." She put the card on the table and filled their drinks. "We lift the card and read them. If you have done it you take a drink. First one to finish their glass loses."

"I like this twist! To be honest I haven't played since college." He picked up the first card and laughed "well I'll be needing to take a drink! Never have I ever been in hand cuffs"

"Really!" Olivia took a drink "before you ask I was framed for a murder a few years ago. What about you?"

"Breaking and entering. A few of my buddies wanted to go for a midnight swim. Charges weren't filed but I still suffered the uncomfortable ride to the station in cuffs"

"Was it worth it?" She was trying hard not to laugh.

"Absolutely" he winked at her "your turn."

Olivia reaches over and grabs a card "never have I ever kissed in the rain" she looks at Rafael and he holds his drink. Their eyes locked on each other neither of them drank. "Well then your turn I see. Guess neither of us have had that kiss" she looked down and slightly bit her lip.

They continued to play until both their drinks were done, with a few refills in between the game. As they were calming down their laughter Olivia looked at the clock hanging in her living room. "Well look at the time! I didn't realize we were having so much fun!"

Rafael looks over "it's only 11 Liv going to be so soon?" He poked fun at her.

"No but the last time I check the clock it was 8:30 and Noah had just fallen asleep, and" she lifted the empty bottle of scotch "we finished my half-filled bottle of scotch" she laughed a little more and found herself locking her eyes with Rafael. She felt her face flush and resisted the urge to bite her lip. He was an attractive man but she could never pursue it was probably just the scotch that was making them a little friendlier than normal, still something was pulling her closer to him. She was inches from his face when Noah started to cry. They pulled apart and she stood up.

"I have to go take care of him" she looked down to hide her burning face. When she looked back up he was putting his jacket on. "See you tomorrow?" not a word was said so she cleared her throat. "At work?"

"Uh yeah I'll see you tomorrow" and before she could say anything more he was out the door.

As Noah started to calm down she sat in a rocking chair to sooth him back to sleep. She could not stop thinking about that moment. _Did I really almost kiss him? Sure he is attractive but I could never be with a man like Rafael. He isn't even that comfortable around Noah. Never mind that we work together. Still… there is something about him…_

Rafael – after he left

"Oh come on!" as yet another cab driver passed him. He brushed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "What were you even thinking? Kissing her! You work with her! This is the definition of Conflict of interest."

A cab finally pulled up and he got in. He took another deep breath _how the hell am I going to play this off? Hope we act like nothing happ- almost happened? Do I apologize and blame it on the scotch? You fool. Though she did lean in. maybe she feels the same way? Doubtful._


	2. Avoiding

**Hey! I am glad you are enjoying the story so far! I had this written almost a week ago but I was so busy traveling I didn't get the chance to post it! Please continue to review!**

He avoided the office for as long as he could be eventually he had to go see her. Just make it quick he thought. Go in do what you need to do and get out before she pulls you in. The elevator door opened and Olivia was right there.

"Benson, uh I was just stopping buy to uh discuss a case." He brushed his hand over his hair.

"Fin and Rollins are inside. They can brief you on what you need to know... Unless you needed to talk to me?"

There was a pause. "Well you look like you are in a hurry so I can just get briefed by Fin and Amanda.

"Right." She seemed slightly annoyed but before he could say anything else the elevator door closed and Benson was gone.

Olivia-when the doors close

Why was she mad? He was right she was in a hurry. Chief Dodds once again was giving her a hard time and she needed to meet with him. But still why was she mad? Maybe it was because he acted like nothing had happened. Maybe it's because he didn't kiss her and she wanted to kiss him. She started to blush thinking about their moment. "Oh Noah I love you but you couldn't have just slept for an extra 15 minutes? I would have loved to see where it went."

The next day was a little better but only because she didn't see Rafael. Amanda dropped off some files at his office and they talked about a few cases. Now all she had to do was go home and enjoy her weekend with Noah. Given no cases come around.

She went home and spent a quiet night with Noah. After she put him to bed she started to watch TV Something didn't feel right she felt an emptiness. She realized this was the longest her and Rafael have gone without talking since they became close. Sure they didn't see each other every day but they at least talked on the phone every day. She missed him, she hated to admit it since she was still mad that he has so far acted like nothing happened, but damn did she miss him. There was no way she would be the first to talk to him though. He was the one that leaned in first, so he needed to talk to her.

In the morning she woke up and got Noah dressed after they ate breakfast and got dressed Olivia took Noah to the park. They had a wonderful play date but had to cut it short because of how cold it was getting. "Before we go home let's stop for dinner" after they got their table and Olivia ordered their drinks Rafael walked in. When their eyes met he stopped in his tracks.

Slowly he approached and touched the corner of her table and his look asked for her permission to sit down. This was yet another time facial expressions did all the talking for the two of them. She nodded and he sat down across from her. He said hello to Noah and then cleared his throat.

"I um, guess I wanted to apologize about the other night. I crossed a line and I definitely shouldn't have. We have a strong friendship but we still need to put work first."

"Rafi, it's oka-"

"We were both drinking," he interrupted determined to get out what was on his mind. "We flirted a little and just," he looked around the room then back at her "Well, I'm sorry we can blame it on the scotch, blame it on me, whatever you want I just miss talking with you." He reached out and squeezed her hand. His eyes were begging for her forgiveness. As disappointing as it was that he thought a line was crossed, he was right they needed to put their professional relationship first. And if it's anything Olivia has learned is that relationships and work don't really mix well.

"Oh Rafi, how can I stay mad about this" she wasn't going to admit she wanted to kiss him but she wasn't going to deny it either. "I missed you too." She squeezed his hand then asked the waiter for another menu as he brought back the drinks. Before leaving he took Rafael's drink order.

"So what were you doing in this part of town? You aren't far but this isn't your normal restaurant environment" she looked over at Noah's menu that had crayon scribbles all over. "They don't even have a good alcohol section for you just cheap wine and beer"

"Well I admit, I was going to order takeout here. This may not be where I go to sit down to eat but they have decent spaghetti and meatballs!" He then looked down and muttered m "plus I was headed over to your place"

"Were you now? And why was that?" She took a drink of her ice tea.

"To tell you what I just did when I first sat down."

"Well I'm glad we ran into each other. Noah and I were having a play date at the park but had to cut it short because of this weather. I think it might rain soon."

They booth looked out the window and neither acknowledged that they were still holding hands over the table.

"I read in the paper there was a chance of rain." Their food arrived and they finally let go of the others hand. Rafael enjoyed the warmth of her hand. He wished he actually had the guts to tell her why he was headed to her house. He was going to kiss her. Just so he could see if there was a spark. But then he saw her and realized how close of friends they had become. He couldn't risk it. What if she rejected him? What if they tried & it didn't work? He could risk losing his closest friend. He would just have to push a side is feelings and make them go away.


	3. Mostly back to normal

**Hey all! I am glad you like it so far! This one is shorter than the others but I will make up for it in the next chapter! I have big plans coming up!**

 **Thank you for the reviews keep em coming!**

It's been a few days since they talked and things are mostly back to normal. Coffee runs together for any quick notes to discuss, lunch or dinner, sometimes both, to discuss a case. It wasn't all work, they also would spend that time together as friends. The only difference was he hadn't been to her house since the night they almost kissed. A knock was on his office door he looks up as Olivia answers. She looks nervous. But why?

After taking a deep breath. "Bad news, we think we found another Yates victim"

What? "Excuse me?"

"Body washed up at the same beach. Rudnick is doing the autopsy as we speak."

"Well let's go" he grabs his coat "this needs to be airtight if we are going to pin another murder on him"

A few days later and Rafael has panicked through the roof that Rudnick jumped bail. Everyone including the governor has called him expecting answers. And he can't give any. "This is a fucking nightmare."

He stands up to get some scotch and there is a knock at his office door. Who is it now? He goes to open the door and Olivia is there holding takeout "we have a lead, Rollins and Carisi are on their way now."

For the first time since Rudnick left and murdered Frain he felt like he could breath. He opens the door wider to let her in.

She looks at him with worry in her eyes "have you eaten at all today?"

"Too many phone calls have prevented me from doing so"

She hands him a box "it's a good thing I'm here then. Eat."

He opens the box and the smell of Cuban food fills the air. "This is why we are friends"

"It's not over yet but we are getting there. We will get him"

"I know" how is she always able to calm him down in the worst scenarios? He takes a bite and glances at her as she eats thinking about how beautiful she is. No stop. No feelings. Don't act.

Olivia sits at home relieved the case against Rudnick is over and that he pled guilty. She just put Noah to bed when her phone rang. "Benson"

"Hey, look I just wanted to say sorry for going behind your back with Rollins." She rolled her eyes. She is still a little ticked Rafael went behind her back but it needed to be done.

"It's fine. It's over now that's all that matters."

"Is it a coincidence that it ended just before the fundraiser tomorrow?"

"I think it's more of a blessing. Knowing us, neither of us would have gone if this wasn't over. Now we can relax."

He chuckles "very true. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight liv"

"Goodnight Rafael" she hung up the phone and made a mental note to pick up her dry cleaning tomorrow morning. It was a formal fundraiser so she got to dress up and she loves taking that opportunity.

Maybe I should ask Rafael if he would like to go with me? I know it's only been a week but we are mostly back to normal. He is always rescuing me from drunk men there. And he looks amazing in his tux. She catches her self biting her lip. I'll just meet him there. It won't make a difference


	4. Typical Fundraiser

**Another chapter is here! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the review!**

Rafael was almost done getting ready for the event tonight. He thought about offering to be Liv's date but that would probably be too awkward. He will still see her there but they won't be showing up arm in arm like they usually do.

He straightened out his bow tie and walked out the door to get a cab.

Olivia was grabbing her coat. "Thank you Lucy for watching him tonight. This event will probably run late but if you get too tired call me and I'll come straight home."

"Have fun tonight! And don't worry about it!"

"Okay bye Noah! Mommy is going to go but we will spend all day together tomorrow! I love you!" She kisses his cheek and walks out the door thinking maybe next time she will get him a small tux and bring him with her.

As she was on the phone to call a cab one pulled up and stopped in front of her. The back door opened and it was Rafael. "Liv! I saw you stepping outside if you would like we can share a cab?" He looked stunning. He always did. But that bow tie made it a little bit better.

"I would love to". She smiled, hung up the phone, and entered the cab. _I guess I do have my usual date for tonight's event._

 _My god she is breathtaking._

She was wearing a red strapless floor length dress. Her hair was pinned up perfectly. And the way the city lights hit her face was stunning. He was so mesmerized by her he didn't even realize she got in until he heard the door close. He told the cab driver to continue the drive and looked back at her.

"You look beautiful." He wasn't going to be able to fight his feelings for her as well as he normally can tonight.

"And you look very handsome tonight" she smiled at him again. He could kiss her. He won't but he can definitely imagine it.

"Live classical music, open bar, silent auction... What an original fundraiser" Rafael whispered sarcastically in her ear as he guided her in with his hand on her lower back.

"Now now. It's for a good cause. Besides it's an open bar there is no room to complain" she laughed and looked at Rafael. "Speaking of..."

He chuckled "I'll get the drinks and meet you at a table?"

"Thank you!" She walks over to a table no one from the squad would be there. They all made donations but made it very clear it wasn't their scene. She sat down and looked around the Hall once more as she waited for Rafael to come back with drinks.

Sure these fundraisers are all the same but they are still something that they both enjoy or they wouldn't keep going to them. She loves the dance floor, he loves wearing a tux, and they both love the bar.

"Here you go!" Rafael says as he hands her a glass of wine. "Would you like to glance at the silent auction?"

"Take a drink every time we see a Spa day included?" she smirked as she stood up.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He walked with her to the back of the hall.

"Twelve! Twelve out of fifteen had spas included! It's amazing." Rafael says walking back to the table with Olivia. They always play some sort of game while they are at these fundraisers. It's one of the many reasons he loves going with Liv, she always makes it fun.

"Let's go dance!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Oh okay!" He followed her out and they began to dance.

He was having such a good time with her everyone else around him was a blurry image. He was only noticing her and the way her eyes were locked on him he felt she was only focused on him. The music wasn't fast but the pace did slow down enough for everyone to dance a little closer to their dance partner. When he was about to go back to the table Olivia him closer and whispered in his ear "not so bad for your typical fundraiser huh?"

He smiled and answered back "I'm only enjoying myself because you are here. If you weren't I would have made my appearance and left."

"After a glass of scotch" She knew him so well

"Well that is where I would have made my appearance!" He smirked at her.

"If you weren't here I probably would have just said hello to a few people and put my name on a basket that would have been outbid the second I turn my back"

"I guess it's not the events that make this so much fun. It's just being with each other that we enjoy" he couldn't help himself but gaze in her eyes.

"So we are in an agreement. Always go to a fundraiser together"

"I like that deal." He pulled her closer and kept dancing.

Olivia loved the feeling of her body so close to his she actually felt a little cold when they stopped dancing and went back to the table to enjoy another drink. "I'm having such a great time but it is starting to get cold. Want to call it a night?"

He gave her another beautiful smile "lead the way" she led him to coat check. They both put their coats on and started to walk outside. Before they opened the door the saw it was pouring rain. "Stay here and stay dry. I'll call a cab."

She loved how thoughtful he was. He never showed it much while they were at work but when it was just the two of them he let out a soft side.

When the cab pulled up the doorman held and umbrella over the both of them as they were ushered them inside

"I guess this nice weather wasn't going to last forever" Olivia laughed once the door was closed.

"No I guess not." He smiled back at her.

She felt her face blush. _That smile is so perfect_ "you know what is so amazing about these fundraisers" she tested the limits and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What?" he rested his head on her head and it made her happy.

"We never talk about work at them. I mean sure we are surrounded by people who work with us but it's a chance to talk about anything but our job"

She smiled when she felt his chest move from laughing "I guess that is true. It is nice."

The ride was fairly quiet after that. Their heads remained resting on each other and Rafael was wondering what she was thinking about. He was replaying the night in his head ' _it's just being with each other that we enjoy_ '. They parked in front of Olivia's building "I'll walk you to the door" not realizing he spoke so quietly the cab driver didn't hear and drove off once they got out. "I didn't even pay"

"That's because I did" before Rafael responded Olivia grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. His arms have never wrapped around anyone so fast. He pulled her in and deepened the kiss. When they slowly pulled away Olivia smiled and said "now we can both say we kissed in the rain."

"I guess we can" he kissed her once more.

"Come on inside you'll catch a cold waiting for another cab."

"You planned this didn't you?"

She just but her lip, grabbed his hand and walked inside.

 **I really want to continue this story but I usually stop writing after the first kiss. If enough people want more I will definitely try! either way inspiration for more stories will come and I hope you enjoyed this story!**


	5. Kisses

**Well! I did not know so many of you liked this story! I'm sorry I gave you a scare about not continuing. I usually draw a blank after the first kiss and don't know where to take it but here you go! I'll keep this going for as long as I can!**

 **Some of you noticed Olivia made the first move I wanted to do that because in all the other Barson Fanfics I have read it has always been Rafael that makes the first move so I felt the need for a change!**

 **Anyways here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**

She unlocked her door and let Rafael come in. Lucy was reading a book on her couch and she assumed Noah was in bed.

"Hi!" Lucy got up when she saw Olivia "how was the fundraiser?"

"It was fun. Possibly the best one yet." She winked at Rafael. "How was Noah?"

"He really missed his mama but after I played games with him everything was fine again."

"Is he in bed now?" She couldn't help but keep her eyes on Rafael as he took off is coat and bow tie.

"Yes he woke up about a half hour ago but he fell asleep again after I changed his diaper. You should be good for the night"

"Well thank you Lucy I'll see you Monday."

Once Lucy closed the door Olivia walked closer to Rafael who pulled her in for another kiss. When they pulled apart he whispered "Go check on Noah. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Since he is asleep I won't be long but some coffee would be nice."

"My kind of woman" he gave her another quick kiss before she walked towards Noah's room.

He was sound asleep there would be no interruptions tonight. She brushed Noah's cheek and spoke so softly "goodnight my sweet boy I'll see you in the morning"

After changing into some sweats she walked back outside and saw Rafael leaning on the counter waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. She grabbed two mugs and brought them over. "He is knocked out. It looks like he will be sleeping through the night" then leaned on the counter next to him.

"That's good a boy needs his sleep" he looked up and into her eyes. Neither said anything they just kept looking at each other until Rafael broke the silence. "I just want to know is this a onetime thing?"

"I certainly hope not." She smiled at him. "What do you want this to be?"

He moved so she was between him and the counter. Making her crave for more kisses from him. "I don't want this to be a onetime deal either. I want to try this. But I'm also scared I'll lose you. Regardless of what happens I want you in my life"

"It will be pretty hard for you to get rid of me" she bit her lip "I'm kind of addicted to your lips"

"Is that so?" He kissed her again "well, maybe I'm addicted to yours as well"

She smiled and pulled him in for yet another kiss.

"I think the coffee is ready"

"It's been ready. I was just a little distracted" he poured the coffee in the mugs and she gracefully accepted.

They drank their coffee on the couch. She was snuggling on him while he held her as they were watching a movie. He loved every moment of it and wanted to freeze time so it wouldn't end. After the movie Rafael wasn't sure if he should go home or stay so he stood up grabbed the mugs and started to wash them. He felt Olivia's arms wrap around him

"You know I can do those tomorrow morning." She kissed his neck.

"Is that so?" He turned off the water, faced her, and pulled her face towards his. As their kiss deepened he picked her up and sat her on the counter. Her legs were wrapped around his body and it was getting heated. He didn't want her to think he wanted to push it to fast but with each moan she let out in his mouth the harder it was to resist ripping her shirt off.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom" she teased tugging on his lip.

"Gladly" keeping her legs wrapped around his body he picked her up and walked to her bedroom. There was nothing that would make this night better.

 **Review please!**


End file.
